When Angels Die
by Renuki
Summary: [One shot, Mega Man X. Darkish.]...Something die that night, AU.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Mega Man X. I own the story and if I find out someone stole it.. I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU!

A/N: This is going to be my first time at doing a Mega Man fanfiction... and really dark one? Going to be a one shot for now.

Begin writing: October 12, 2005

Finished: November 15, 2005(not bad...)

Title: When Angels Die

The other title: When Angels Cry...

Rating: R... I think.

Warnings: Character's Deaths, Suicide, creepiness! ...and it not make sense?

Summary: ...Something die that night, AU. For the Halloween contest by GMFuu on Bob and George forums... Well, was... I didn't get it done fast enough.

_Thoughts are in italic _

_**Flash backs are in bold and italic.**_

_**'Thoughts in the flashback'**_

_**----------------------- **_

Dark clouds covered the moon, sending the world into total darkness with some lights from lampposts. A young girl wearing pink sweatpants and a light pink shirt with a sword on her purple belt by her side was walking back to her apartment with her boyfriend, who had something he need to tell her. She was walking slowly as she enjoy the beautiful and quiet night, she couldn't understand why her brother keep saying she shouldn't be walking alone on night when the moon is covered up. She come to the conclusion that he read the Coldfire Trilogy by C.S. Friedman too much.

A cold wind hit her face as the night suddenly started to seem very dangerous as darkness grows, she shuddered and started to walk fast. Walking along the rows of houses, she felt someone or thing was watching her. She turned around and looked behind her, she didn't saw anyone. _Must be my imagination... _She returned her gaze on the way forward and continued to walk home with a urge to run growing. The feeling of being watch continue to follow her, she kept on looking behind her, but she never saw anything at all. _Why can't I stop thinking I am being watch?_

She heard some_thing_ make a noise as if it was moving behind her, she turned around quickly and backed up to a lamppost. She stared fearfully at the darkness, A chilling laugh broke out somewhere in front of her. A icy voice with insanity oozing out of it spoke to her.

"Well, you decide to stop. ...It might have been better for you to kept going."

She started to look like a rabbet caught between hungry wolves, her brown hair was getting blew around by the icy wind.

She squeaked out, "W-who t-there? C-come out where I can see you!"

Thunder was heard rumbling somewhere in the far horizon, She wished feverishly to be anywhere but here as rain started to fall on her, The inhuman voice laughed insanely as it answer her.

"Are you sure you really want to know, little girl?"

She unsheathed her sword and stared ahead into the darkness, The rain was raining even more heavier, it started to hamper her vision.

"Yes! Now show yourself!"

The voice did the chilling laugh again as she saw it move into the light.

"...All right, besides, I love my prey know who is killing them."

A lightning strike just then as it stepped into the light and added to the evilness in the monster appearance, She gasped as she stared at the at him(Yes, it a him. :P). His long blond hair blew behind him as the cold, oh so cold wind whistled past him, his red clothing was bloodstain with barely dry blood. The mouth was smirking insanely and the once beautiful black eyes glowed red with blood-lust.

She cried out in anguish, "Z-zero?"

His insane smirk grew as he drew out his sword from it sheath, and stepped to her. Her hands on her sword started to shake. He took a swing at her, she dodged the blow barely. The blade scratched her face, she cried out in pain. He licked the blood off the sword and grinned.

"Aha... Such lovely taste..."

She shuddered and looked at him in disgust, her hands steadied at bit.

"Y-are s-"

He laughed evilly.

"Sick, Right?"

She nodded her head dumbly, He just smirked and didn't say anything as he charged her with his sword. She dodged the sword again, but didn't dodged the kick he did, she landed on the ground. She tried to get back up when Zero's blade on her throat, He smiled evilly above her with the rain continuing to pour.

"I was hoping you will last longer just like your brother..."

She went pale when she heard him say her brother. _My brother? N-noo, He couldn't have kill him!_

He just shrugged and raised his sword.

"Oh well... Your blood shall stain this ground."

The blade flashed as a lightning strike near them again, Before he could brought the sword a bullet goes though him. He did a little 'Huh?' and turned around to see who did it. A man in blue clothing with a gun and a sword, with some blood on it, was standing in the rain, his sad blue eyes stared at Zero.

He shouted at him, "Zero! What is wrong with you?"

Zero smirked at him as the girl just stared at the sword in his hands.

"Well, Well, Isn't it X? Heh, I see that you found Colonel's dead body?"

X sightly glared at him as the images come back to him.

"_**What?", said X as he stared at the broken door, "Why is the door...? Did some broke in? ...Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"**_

_**X gathered up his nerves and walked through the door, He stared in shook at the destruction he saw in the first room. The furniture was slash into pieces and was everywhere.**_

"_**...Look like a fight was here... and there is sword slashes. Did something happen to Colonel?"**_

_**He heard a groan from a another room, He ran over to that room with dread. He stared in disbelief at the scene, Colonel was in the middle of the room. He was covered up with blood, his clothing rip to almost shreds, painful wounds are everywhere. His sword was lying near him bloodstained 'What? ...Who could have done this...?' Colonel slowly opened his eyes and looked at X.**_

"_**X? Is that you...?"**_

_**X nodded his head, and moved near Colonel.**_

"_**Yes, it me. Who did this? Can you make it to a hospital?"**_

_**Colonel sighed sadly and painfully shook his head.**_

"_**No, I am to far gone to make to a hospital. ...It was Zero."**_

_**X shook his head wildly, and cried out.**_

"_**No! You have to be wrong..." 'Please let him be wrong!'**_

_**Colonel coughed up some blood.**_

"_**...I wish I was, but I am not..."**_

_**He started to cough up more blood, and looked sadly at X.**_

"_**Zero... isn't himself at all..."**_

_**Colonel started to tell X what happen to him.(Yeah... I know I could have just written what happen, but I am lazy. o.o) X was sent into shook... again. **_

"_**...No..."**_

_**Colonel said sadly, "I wish I was wrong, but I am not."**_

_**He pointed to his bloody sword near him and looked at X.**_

"_**Take my sword and find my sister before Zero get her! Please..."**_

_**X took the sword and looked at Colonel undecided.**_

"_**But, you need to b-"**_

_**Colonel interrupted X. **_

"_**No, Find my sister Iris. You can buried me later."**_

_**X sighed and saluted Colonel with the sword.**_

"_**All right... I will go find your sister. ...Rest in peace, Colonel."**_

X yelled at the girl.

"Iris! Run away now! I will keep Zero away from you!"

Iris looked up at X hesitantly as she sat on the ground in the heavy rain.

"But..."

Zero did a evil laugh as he smirked at them.

"Heh.. You think I will let you two get away alive?"

X resisted the urge to growl at Zero.

"Zero... What making you act like this?"

"Acting? Hah, This is my true face!"

Before X got a chance to speak after hearing that, Zero charged at him laughing insanely. X dodged the sword, and yelled at Zero.

"DMNIT! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

Zero smirked and spoke, "So what with what you want... I am going to keep on fighting you, until I kill you!"

X sighed and looked at Zero, he gripped the sword.

"Then, I have no choice, but to stop you."

Zero laughed as he took a swing at X, "You can try! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

X blocked it and took a swing with Colonel's sword, Zero didn't even try to dodged and took a hit. Zero smirked and slashed X's arm. X cringed a bit.

"Ouch..."

X took a step back and then did a roll went Zero charged at him again. Iris watched from the sidelines as X and Zero traded hits and dodges. After awhile X finally got a shot off from the gun he had in his other hand. Zero, who was as X is wounded from all the fighting, stared at the wound for the gun.

"Dmn you... You got my heart..."

He fell down onto the ground, Iris let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"ZEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!"

X tried not to fall onto the ground as he stared at Zero. Zero groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes turned back to normal, he started to speak as he was spitting blood.

"Ugh... X, I have to thank you for stopping me. ...I don't know what came over me..."

Iris ran over to Zero, and knelt down near him, X smiled faintly.

"...You are welcome, Zero..."

Iris spoke fearfully, "Zero..."

Zero looked up sadly at Iris as a another lightning strike hit nearby...

"Iris... I am sorry. ...I don't think I am going to make it."

He laughed humorless, and took out a little box for one of his pocket. He handed it to Iris, Iris looked curious and opened it. She stared at the ring.

"...What?"

Zero sighed, "I was going to ask you to marry me this night, but... seems fate had a different idea."

Iris started to cry, and begged at Zero.

"Don't say that!"

Zero just shook his head and looked at X.

"...X, I ask you to keep Iris safe after I die, She must..."

Coughing up blood, He took one more breath(...and didn't finished the sentence.) and breathed his last breath, and closed his eyes as he died.

X sighed and whispered, "Yes... Zero."

Iris screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Iris gripped her sword, and stood up in the rain staring at the sky, her tears was falling from her face.

"...The sky... show what I am feeling. Beloved, I am... going to follow you..."

X turned his head to Iris.

"What? Iris, what are you doing? STOP!"

She didn't listened and stabbed herself in the stomach. The angel fell down and stared at her beloved, and smiled faintly.

"I am coming..."

X fell to his kneels and stared at the bodies of his two friends, he started to cry or was it just the rain falling on his face?

"Zero.. Iris... Colonel. No! WHY MUST YOU ALL DIE?"

He continued to cry, as the rain and lightning continued to fall and strike. Somewhere nearby, A figure in a black robe with a hood over it head and carrying a scythe. One skeletal hand was holding the weapon. Red eyes looked out from the blackness in the hood. The figure spoke in a hissing voice.

"Didn't do what I wanted, but is this is good enough."

He started to laugh insanely.

"I will just use his friends to kill him! Mehehehehehehehehehe!"

Some skeletons with Colonel's dead body appeared behind the figure. The figure was still laughing when he stopped and cursed went he looked ahead again.

"No! Not you! ...Feh, look like he is going to live longer."

He glanced at the skeletons, and yelled.

"Come! We must hide for now!"

The undead emotionless nodded their heads and went with Colonel's body to somewhere safe. The necromancer glared ahead.

"Just know! You just delaying the inevitable!"

He disappeared into the shadows.

A old man was walking over to where X was, The old man had white hair, a beard, a white robe, and... WOAH! White angel wings for a second! He was sightly glowing white. His blue eyes stared into the darkness.

_Wily... you might won this battle... but I will be sure you will NOT win the war.._

He looked at the young man again and continued though the rain. X was obvious to the world and didn't noticed the old man until he(old man) put his hand on his shoulder, X looked up and stared.

"Who are you?"

X didn't noticed the white glow yet... The old man smiled faintly at the boy.

"Light... Thomas Light."

As the old man said those words, the rain started to stop...

**The end of the chapter, but here a little thing!**

**And what is next... if sadly for a another story. Will that story be told? Only time can tell..**

**I will just tell ya, they buried the dead bodies of Iris and Zero.**

**And, X said this when he noticed that Colonel's body wasn't there when he came back, "What the? Where is Colonel?"**

**--------------------- **

Booyeah! I am done!

Few things:

I am not good at battle scenes...

The undead necromancer is... Wily. :P

You know what the angel is.

Pardon all the grammar mistakes.

Sorry for the cliffy.

I just did Romeo and Juliet with Zero and Iris...Oo

Hime: ...I be darned... you did a dark fan fiction...

Sorry any grammar mistakes! >>

Brain can't think of more. o.o


End file.
